Henry and cruella's plan to kill
by merg1998
Summary: Too many villlians changed henry, and with cruella's help, he would show people he was darker than anyone thought possible, with a little killing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own once upon a time

I'm sorry about not updating my other stories, I just go how my muse takes me, I will update them as soon as I can

I am making this story cause I do t see many like it, sorry if the writing sucks, I suck at stories

Warning: ooc, character death, blood and gore.

Seriously, it will get gory in the future

sorry if it's bad, I'm uploading this story in my phone

Starts off in the scene with henry and cruella in the underworld town hall

"Hello darling"

"Cruella" henry said looking surprised

"Tell me, how is your mother? Oh, yes, with you, I need to be more specific. How is the one that killed me?"

"So, darling, this is actually quite fortuitous." Cruelly said, sounding very happy

"What do you want?" Henry said, bored

"Why, you, of course. I need your help. You see, Hades, the being that runs this place, has set up the most awful conundrum. For those of us in this ghastly Underworld, we have two choices... Leaving for a better place or a worse one." Cruella said with a haughty smirk

"I think I know where you'll end up." Henry said smartly

Cruella De Vil sighed "Charming. Just like your family. And also probably quite correct, which is why I need a third choice... to go back to the real world. Oh, how I miss it. The music, the gin, the glamour... the gin."

"You're already dead. No one can change that." Henry said annoyed

"Actually, one person can... the Author. Oh, yes, that's you now." Said cruella, with slight exasperation

"No. The Apprentice told me it's impossible." Henry said surprised

"Because he didn't want you to. But, Henry, you can. The Author's power is far greater than that bearded old man wanted you to believe." Said cruella, sounding once again haughty

"I destroyed the quill." Henry said, once again annoyed

"Oh, yes, yes, I know what you did. We hear it all down here. But I'm guessing you don't know much about the quill, do you? The sorcerer bequeathed the quill to all of you, but it is not a simple pen. It is a magical energy. It is a living, breathing entity." Cruella said, revealing the secret

Henry was suprised, "It's alive?"

"Oh, yes. And when you broke it, Henry, you sent it right down here to the Underworld, its purpose unfulfilled. It epitomized unfinished business. And now you are going to find it down here with my help. And you're going to send me right back to our world." Cruella said in triumph

"Why would I ever help you?" Henry asked, slightly angry

Cruella smirked in success, "because I know your secret henry, of the cloaking spell"

Henry was surprised, 'how did she know?' He thought. "I don't know what your talking about" he said

"Oh you do, you know full well what I'm talking about, my friend, the blind witch, felt it, a spell that even the dark one would have trouble detecting. She felt something off with you so she constantly scanned you with her magic everytime you were in the same room as her. She was shocked when she discovered there was a cloaking spell on you, and she was even more shocked when she discovered what was under it. I know how your heart is dark, being around a lot of villians does that to you." Cruella finished, breathing slightly faster from the long explanation

That's when she saw it

Henry's head was facing down, and then came the laughter, not a heartful laugh, but a dark one. When Henry looked up, that's when she saw the darkness in him, his eyes were dark, you could see the need to kill in them, she knew it all too well.

"So, you discovered it, I guessed I couldn't trick you, since we're alike. He said, "in a way" he said as an afterthought

He began walking around the office, " so, why did you bring it up?"

"Because darling, I think me and you could help eachother" said Cruella, she knew how to pull people's strings to get her way, and Henry knew what she was doing

"I meant what I said, why would I help you, you did try to kill me" the author said, a little angry

"Because darling, if you help me, you could drop this persona of niceness you have, I know you want to, to feel the blood of your victims on you, and flowing out of there dead, mangled bodies" Said the english woman, smiling widely, knowing he was thinking about it

And she was right, 'I do want to do that, but can I, there are so many people in storybrooke to kill, god I want it' henry thought, it made him excited just thinking about it, "what do you have planned then, if I help you" he said

"If you bring me back to life, then me and you can go around that town and kill people that bothered you, if you let me kill again that is" said cruella de vil, "the heroes won't be able to stop you, if they want to live, I bet you have dreamed about killing some of them too"

And he had, a few times, mostly gold and hook, and those dreams were the best he ever had, and he knew he had to take the deal, he knew things would go his way if he took it, 'all she wants to do is go up there and kill people, I want the same, so I can't judge' and he knew what to do

"Then what are we doing here, we have a plan to make" said henry, who made the darkest smirk cruella had ever seen

'He has been around a lot of villians after all' cruella thought, " then what are we doing standing around darling" she said and pulled him down to chat

Flash forward to after hades is dead

To say henry was happy was an understatement, after finding the pen and reviving cruella, henry and her began there plan, they would act as if she would stay, and when the portal opened, she snuck through, using the time the heroes were trapped in the library to there advantage, then she would stay in the old cabin in the woods to hide while he kept up his nice persona, and they would slowly reveal themselves through their victims, he also wrote with the pen that they couldn't die by the hands of anyone but eachothers, the they would t die easily

He was also royally pissed off that hook was back, 'why couldnt he stay dead!?' He thought, but there was also a good side to it, 'I can't wait to hear him scream in pain' he thought, he really needed it

"Time to start the plan darling" cruella said from her seat in the old cabin

"Yes" Henry said, smirking, "yes it is"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own once upon a time

I hope the last chapter was good, cause, and I'll say it again, I suck at writing, but please review and give me future ideas for that story, but Henry will stay evil, and it will be Henry centric, but I still want to hear your ideas

Warning: ooc, character death, blood and gore

The blood and possible gore starts in this chapter

Sorry if I flaunt Henry's darkness to much, I plan to go back and edit the story once it's done, so I will fix it then

Enjoy!

One week later: starts in regina's office

Henry was, to say the word, happy. Today was the day they would begin there plan, and Henry would have his first kill, and for a blooming villian, that's a good feeling.

"Henry, are you ok, your staring off into space" regina, the town mayor, said from her seat, breaking henry from his thoughts.

"Yeah mom, just thinking about if I want to write in the book or not" Henry said, quickly lying.

(AN: I couldn't think of another lie but that one, sorry)

"Well it's up to you henry" she said, she was still grieving over robins death, and, if being honest, henry felt nothing for him, it sounded heartless, but so was he, so yeah.

His phone buzzed, 'I'm outside henry' said the text from cruella.

"I'm going to take a walk around town mom" he said, grabbing his backpack with the author book and pen and ink in it, was an easy lie, since that's what he usually did sometimes.

"Ok Henry, have fun, call me if you another villian shows there head" she said, so many villians came to town that she started saying that whenever he went on a walk.

"I will" he said walking out of the office, when he got down to the bottom floor and went outside he saw cruellas car, no one could see it but them so she could drive all she wanted, 'the author powers can do wondrous things' he thought getting into the car.

"So darling, how was your day with the heroes?" She said speeding off, she said heroes in distain. she had become like a mother to him, encouraging him to be himself, dark and villainous, and cared for him. She may had been a villian, but she was still human.

"Great, it was as good as a fresh pie" he said sarcastically, 'it feels good to be myself' he thought gleefully.

"I see, and I know what your thinking, so let's do something to let you be more...at home, so to say"said the persuasion magic user.

"So what do you have in mind, don't keep me waiting" said henry, excitedly, he was still a young boy, just a dark young boy.

"I know we planned to start the plan slowly, but how about we just start big" she said. The plan was to cause some darkness in the town to show them that a new villian was in town, then make them all pay for the things they did to them, henry didn't have much, but it was still there.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He said knowing her train of thought.

"Yes young villian" she said proudly.

"Snow" they spoke together, while she wasn't the exact forefront of their plan, she was a great starting point.

As they speed away, a certain brunette had no idea what was to happen to her.

5 hours later: 1:00 a.m. Charming apartment

Sneaking in was the easy part of the plan, after that, all they had to do was use the sleeping powder that henry got from regina's vault to make sure David would stay asleep. It was also easy to trick emma to think that he was at home asleep.

Putting up the silencing charm around the living room area of the apartment, one that they also got from regina's vault, Henry and cruella started henry's introduction to villiany.

"So Henry, ready for your first lesson?" Cruella said, ready to see what Henry could do.

"Yes I am, VERY ready" said Henry, practically vibrating in happiness.

"Then let's get started" said cruella, smirking widely. Together they dragged snow out of bed and to the couch, as she woke up she got really confused, until she saw cruella, then tried to scream, but was muffled by Henry, which confused the young queen as to why he was here. Slamming her on the couch and tying her up, they stood back and admired the site, Henry mostly since he so needed this torture.

-MINOR BLOOD AND TORTURE STARTS HERE-

"Henry, what's going on?!" Spoke snow white, panicking, "DAVID, HELP!" She screamed.

"Oh that's not going to work, the sleeping powder and the silencing spell will keep your screams from being heard anywhere" cruella de vil said, enjoying her torturous screams for help, "Henry here, well he has something to say".

The bow and arrow user looked at her grandson, curious as to what was going on, "oh yes, you dont know. Being around villians, well for an easy explanation, has given me a need to kill".

"And I've taken him under my torturous wing" cruella said, draping her arm over her young protégé.

"He won't hurt me, he's obviously under a spell, now release him cruella" snow said with an air of superiority, to bad it didn't help the situation any.

"Wanna bet?" Henry said, then pulled out his knife, a small switchblade, and stabbed her in the chest, her screams of pain making him happier than he ever thought possible, which was shown in his feral grin, a very dark, feral grin.

Then came the slashing, long, yet quick and shallow cuts that bleed slowly and painfully, the queens screams of pain music to their ears, 'for his first time, he's doing quite well' cruella thought, which was true, he knew exactly where to hit, he wasn't aiming to kill, he was aiming to torture, and torture he did, for hours he made her scream.

It ended at 6:00 a.m., and she was barely alive, but they knew she wasn't going to die, they didn't want her to.

"I'll tell everyone what you did to him" said the near death queen weakly.

"Oh, no, you won't" henry said, taking out a small purple shell, seriously, Regina leaves her vault open to him, so he uses its magic more than she thought. Waving his hand over it, he removed her memories of the past 5 hours, her passing out in the process.

-MINOR BLOOD AND TORTURE ENDS HERE-

Using a wand she got from regina's vault, cruella sent her to a place to be found, and created a note in her handwriting for David to find. After that, they lifted the silencing spell and left.

"So, howed it feel henry?" Cruella said, already knowing the answer.

Henry, laying back in the chair, a pleased smile on his face, started laughing, "that felt so good" he said in between laughs.

"Well it only gets better from here" said mrs de vil, letting out a few laughs herself, she had, after all, gotten in a few cuts and hits herself.

"Got I can't wait for their reaction to our fun" he said as cruella dropped I'm off at home. He quickly went inside, went into his room, and went to bed, hiding his messy, bloody clothes under the bed.

3 hours later: near the clock tower

It was around 9:00 when Henry and Emma left their house to go to granny's, Emma craving grilled cheese.

Then she saw it, looking up in horror, she saw a sight to give her nightmares.

Up on the clock tower's face, Snow White was tied to it, barely alive, with the words "hello storybrooke" written in blood on the outside of the clock face.

She quickly called the hospital for an ambulance and went to get her down.

The whole time, Henry was laughing on the inside.

(AN: sorry if it sucks, I can't stop apologizing cause I'm trying)


End file.
